Sue Dyalhis
Sue Dyalhis is a human born in the village of Somui, and one of the Dyalhis Children. She makes her appearance in Tyrant's Stars 1-2. Appearance She is a pale, frail girl of about fourteen, she has always been somewhat sickly, but has an elegance and charm to her. She has a great determination in the face of danger capable of heroic deeds when pressed. There was another rap. He had enough presence of mind to tell that this time it was a knock at his door. "Come in," he called out, taking his gaze off the window. Sue came in. She wore a long robe over her pajamas. "You're still up?" "I was worried," Sue replied. There'd been something fleeting about the girl ever since she was born, and although there was nothing physically wrong with her, her parents had always thought she wouldn't be long for this world—a thought Matthew himself sometimes shared. She remained that way even now, but having reached nearly fourteen years of age, she inspired hope that she'd somehow manage to keep on living. The smile her bloodless lips formed was heartbreakingly sweet. Matthew always fought the urge to grab her by those dainty shoulders and give her a big hug. Sue leaned back against the door. From her expression it was clear that the anxiety hadn't left her. But the quiet girl was relieved for the rest of her family. Her smile was truly heartbreaking. The bastard Fate had plenty of pain in store for her, and the girl undoubtedly knew that better than anyone. She had the kind of eyes that people always complimented, saying they looked like they were full of dreams. It wasn't her brother that they now reflected; it was a figure standing outside the window. Sue told him, her hand over her heart to vouchsafe the statement. If he had touched it, Matthew was sure he would have felt it hammering like a broken bell, but he hugged his little sister for being so intolerably dear, fragile as a piece of spun glass and yet tough at the same time. Sue had just appeared from the front door of the main house. She was wrapped in a blue robe. An atomic lamp swayed in her hand. "Mom!" Matthew and Sue shouted as they raced over to the reeling Adele. "Oh, my," the giant said with admiration from his lofty vantage point. It was a compliment for the slip of a girl who'd lobbed an atomic lantern at Miranda to save her mother from peril. She also had the bolt gun she always carried when she went outside in hand as she stood in front of her mother and brother to shield them. Matthew and Sue stood side by side in the doorway leading to the living room, and just like their mother, they wore expressions that were a mixture of terror and courageousness—but the odd tinge of infatuation was due to the gorgeous Hunter, who stood closer than the others to the siblings. After that, Adele went out to work in the fields less and less, but Sue acquired a variety of skills in her place. When the two siblings came back from the fields, the table was laid with the kind of dishes that made their neighbors arrange to pass by at the right time to catch a whiff of them on the breeze, and the children's torn clothing would be patched up by the next morning and hanging out on the clothesline with the sweet smell of soap. Someday her kids were bound to leave, but Adele consoled herself knowing these serene days would continue for a while yet. Sticking his head out of the hole, Matthew looked in the same direction and saw Sue coming out of the barn carrying a shovel. As she took up her shovel to cover them with dirt, Sue said, "Mom has to be happy to be together with Dad, don't you think?" She began to tremble and sob. One night, while they huddled around the fire, Sue sang a song. Popular in the Capital quite a while ago, it had a soft melody and frivolous lyrics, but Sue's voice transformed it into a gem. On overhearing her singing in the kitchen, more than a few merchants and travelers staying the night at the farm had declared that if they took her to the Capital, she could be a first-rate singer; and, setting a bag of coins on the table, they'd asked to be allowed to manage her. Her singing was that good. The count had been going to his vehicle, but then he walked back and requested, "Would you be good enough to sing another?" It was little wonder that Matthew was astonished. All Sue could do was look up at the count with a face as blank as a doll's. They'd never heard of a Noble having any interest in a human song. Matthew looked at D. D was gazing at Sue. And Sue couldn't take her eyes off the count. From his tone, she could tell his request was completely earnest. However, she wasn't able to sing. The overcast sky suddenly called in a downpour. A golden line appeared in the floor not three feet from where D stood, and it rose without a sound to create a space ten feet high and six feet wide. It had no depth and was invisible when viewed from the side. Matthew and Sue were inside it. Apparently they noticed D, because they reached out their arms and started to run. No matter how they pounded across the ground, they never came any closer. Though less than three feet lay between that space and D, the distance between the children and his dimension was infinite. D had already reached the community center. Matthew and Sue peered down at him from the driver's seat of their covered wagon. Sue held a motorized crossbow with both hands. Though it was said even a child could use one, having the eight-pound weapon score a direct hit on a helicopter at an altitude of three hundred feet was more than most young girls could do. Undoubtedly, her hit was the result of being incredibly desperate, mentally and physically. The instant her eyes met D's, Sue dropped the weapon at her feet and slumped to the ground. "How's that for a girl of fourteen? Seems humans can fight like mad even for someone else's life." Naturally, D said nothing to that mocking remark from his left hand "Sue! Sue!" Matthew cried out as he shook his sister wildly, but restraining him, D put his left hand against the girl's face. Matthew watched in amazement as the lifeblood returned to her waxy skin and her eyelids opened. D put his hand on the girl's head, saying, "You saved me—thank you." The girl's face colored with a rosy flush. "You're just like her, you know." "Huh?" "Your mother. We fought together once. Your face looks just like hers did then." Glittering beads welled up in the girl's eyes. Before they could roll down her cheeks, D turned his gaze to the road and said, "Let's go." "Okay." Matthew's face had stiffened. Dark shadows altered his features— shades of embarrassment and anger. Inside the count's car, Sue's condition had grown worse. It was clear that the weird atmosphere of the Noble's vehicle had a negative influence on her feeble form. Fortunately, D had laid his left hand on her, and she'd quickly recovered. Still, her original frailty was unchanged, and she was forced to spend most of her time inside their wagon. "Well, let's go to the fortress. Your beloved D should be waiting there on pins and needles," the count said, laying a gigantic hand on the girl's shoulder. It was incredibly soft and his touch was quite gentle, but Sue was in no position to notice. "Wh-wh-what do you mean by that?" the girl sputtered. "Dear me, you're turning red. Looks like I'm right on the mark. You must forgive me, but after spending three days with a girl your age, I can tell in a flash whether she likes a man or not." "That's just......It's not like I . . . " As Sue flushed crimson to her very ears, the count gazed at her with a mysterious look in his eyes. It was the way a father might look at his daughter. "Ah, it's a wondrous thing. When it comes to love and infatuation, there's no difference between Nobles and humans, is there?" Sue looked up at the count, her curiosity piqued by the way his tone rose at the end of that remark. Sue had a delicate temperament. She recalled how the song she'd sung without thinking had prompted the count to ask her to sing again. To avoid looking at Matthew, Sue was gazing out a window at the expanse of marble road and the flames that illuminated it, sighing with heartfelt emotion. For his part, Matthew said nothing to his sister and just lay on his bed. Sue instinctively tried to escape, but Curio's hand caught hold of her elbow. She was numbed to her very brain. Seeing his younger sister buckle at the knees and fall, Matthew went crazy. He dove head first at Curio's waist. The robed figure was effortlessly bowled over. Carried by his momentum, Matthew went another five or six steps before he could stop himself. Curio lay on the floor. Matthew went pale. When he'd struck the preacher, he hadn't felt any signs of life from Curio. "That's just an empty shell, Matt," Sue's voice remarked. For some reason, Matthew didn't turn and look. "Now I've taken his place." "Sue?" "He died some time ago from D's needles, you see. But if I enter him again, he'll come back to life. Until then, I'll just store him here." Matthew turned and looked. Sue was on her feet. His sister was as bright, frail, and brave as always. However, there was something different about her. "Well, I'm off, Matt," Sue said with a respectful bow. "W-where are you going?" her brother stammered. "To see the man I love. But you must've known that." On D's back, the dazed Sue could be heard murmuring, "You know. . . I think I understand. You're so beautiful they were embarrassed to be around you. What a man..." "Where's Matthew?" As D asked this, Sue's arm wrapped around his neck. Sensuous and tinged with a faint red, it most definitely wasn't the arm of a fourteen-year-old girl. Grabbing Sue's blanket, he pulled it down to her belly. She was wearing pajamas. Matthew's face looked even stranger than Sue's had when she was possessed. Unbuttoning her pajamas, he opened the front of them. Sue didn't move a muscle, which only emboldened Matthew. The flesh beneath the fabric revealed a pair of sizable swells that seemed fitting for someone her age, if not somewhat large given her fragile appearance. Sue raced blindly across the steel plain that stretched on without end. Though it was level ground and she was running, she was still just a girl on foot. There was only so much distance she could cover. And she would be exhausted long before that. Sue ran on calmly. Another personality had slipped into her head, and it seemed to have altered her metabolic functions. She could keep running forever—and Sue glowed with joy. There was only one reason why she'd fled Count Braujou's car: Matthew had been caught. It was only a matter of time before his brainwashing of Sue was uncovered. Therefore, Matthew had instructed her to flee if it came to that. In just a single day, Sue had been brainwashed to an incredible degree. She had complete confidence that she would escape. As evidence of this, she had only to look at the countless pale lights ahead, rolling toward her like a cloud of smoke. To her rear there was the sound of an engine. And that was far closer. Never giving up, she kept moving, but the girl mouthed a prayer that was both unthinkable and impossible: "Help me, O great Valcua!" Personality Biography Living on the farm of the Dyalhis family, she has always been looked after by her family as she has been sickly more than most. When the Nobles show up telling them of their fantastic story she is uprooted from it, like any normal human reaction. She faces adversity when her father and mother are killed. Having to give up their whole life to go into protection from the Ultimate Noble she is taken on the road in Count Braujou's carriage along with her brother Matt. They are protected most of the ride not encountering much trouble directly which actually becomes a problem since her brother comes to think he could take care of them on his own. She disagrees of course, though her brother is not thinking rationally as he has an unholy attraction to her which rears its ugly head many times on their journey. Despite all this she shows heroic fortitude and elegance handling the situation and her brother so much so Duchess Miranda is forced to compliment her and even offer to make her one of her blood line if she likes, which to the Duchess is the highest honor. She turns the offer down though. In the village of Razin she seeing D is in trouble grabs a cross bow and comes to his aid. He is the first to thank her for her efforts. When Matt is captured and comes under the control of Lord Valcua's will, his already dark intentions toward her is enhanced further as he comes to brainwash her making her a servant of the Lord as well. At this time she is somehow enhanced physically, her metabolic functions increase many times what it was, and she gains a seemingly unlimited amount of stamina. She falls into the hands of Seurat several times in the journey coming to have an affection for the Mountain man. At one point she begins to sing a song in his presence that leaves the giant spell bound. She is by his side at his end when he is cut down by Valcua Two, narrowly escaping death herself due to her physical enhancements and being saved by D. Later, after lord Valcua is cut down, his will still active in Matt's mind influences him to manipulate the Akashic Records in order to change the events and bring him back. She says to D if it comes to it, then do what he must to stop him. In the end D full fills his contract with her mother to protect her and see to it, she has a good life using the Akashic Record to rewrite history giving that to her and her brother. Powers and Abilities Access the the Akashic Record- like her ancient ancestor she has an unconscious ability to read it that manifests itself periodically. Sign of the Cross- may not be fully aware of the ability to use it or its usefulness. Physical Enhanced Stats Metabolic Functions at Superhuman Levels Unlimited Stamina Voice Equipment Bolt Gun Cross Bow Atomic Lamp Shovel Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Bio-Men Category:Farmer